This could be home
by withthepowertowrite
Summary: Takes place after the movie ended Bobby is married and is a foster parent.
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Bobby sat at the kitchen table looking over the paper work that his wife had given him. It had been a rough year and the year before that wasn't any better. His family was still not fully healed by the loss of their mother and youngest brother. Neither brother has spoken Jacks name. The only good thing to come out of the past two years was meeting Angie. She was like the saving grace to all the bad shit. Then like a bomb shell Angie was devastated that she could not have children. Like Bobby she was a damaged child and even in her adult years she is still suffering from those damages. Then like as if the answer was staring her in the face she says lets be foster parents and possibly find a child or two that they could adopt. Personally I didn't know what to think about the idea. The only valid thought that I had was that with my record their would be no way that the paper work would ever go threw. Angie seemed confident that it would so here I am filling out the forms. Sitting their at the same table that my mother sat at a million times I couldn't help but think this was how me and my brothers had came to live in this house.

"Hey baby what you thinking"

"Nothing"

"Your not rethinking the whole foster parent thing are you?"

"No, nothing like that what was it that I needed to pick up for tonight again"

"I put a list in your jacket"

"What would I do with out you?"

"A whole lot of nothing"

"Funny"

"What's for dinner?"

"Damn Angel don't you have a house shit knock first"

"Whatever lock the front door?"

"Chicken I think"

"Don't feed him then he'll never leave doesn't loco cook"

"Didn't I say not to call her that she's pregnant for god's sake?"

"I won't to her face"

"Funny"

"You coming to the store or what"

After what had happened to our family we decided to make sure that we stayed close. Jerry being the business man that he is started his own construction company. Angel and I were his first employees in the last couple of years the company has taken off with only a few bumps along the way. Since Jacks death the rest of the Mercer family gets together every Sunday after church for and dinner. After dinner it's a hockey game.

"Its cold as shit out here Bobby lets call it quits", Jerry said stopping at a bench.

"I second that" Angel said skating over.

"I think sometimes I think I have two little sisters" Bobby said shaking his head

"What ever man" Jerry said waving him off turning to Angel. "Camille has a lot baby clothes to give to you"

"Thanks" Angel sighed "Hard to believe it's a girl shit what the hell am I going to do with a girl"

"Same thing you would do if it was boy" Jerry said laughing "Babies are all the same eat poop and sleep"

"I know but what about when she gets older you know what I mean"

"Don't worry she's got two uncles that will set the boys straight"

"I guess I'm just not sure if I'm ready"

"You are never ready"

"Yeah Angie is pushing the foster parent issue and I know damn well I ain't ready"

"It's a good thing Bobby if not for you but for Angie"

"What happened this time"

"It's hockey babe"

"Try to dodge the elbow next time you look like a boxer"

"I'll do my best"

"I turned in the paper work to James he is going to get it pushed threw"

"James didn't he work with ma"

"Yeah seams like the Mercer name means a lot in social work"

"Ma cycled a lot of kids she helped a lot kids"

"Were going to do the same thing"

It seamed like Angie's wish was going to come threw we got the call from James that our paper work was processed and we would get a call when a child needed a placement Angie only wanted kids that need something permanent. It didn't take long before Travis and Kyle walked into our life. Travis was 8 and Kyle was only 5. The boys had only been in the system for less then a year their father was in prison and mother dead from a drug over dose. The case worker said that the boys were in the apartment alone for a week. Bobby sat in the living room and watched his wife move around the house. She had been preparing for the boys all day.  
"Babe will you sit for a minute"

"Bobby I still need to finish dinner"

"You want me to help"

"Bobby Mercer stay out of my kitchen"

"I burn one pan and I'm labeled"

"Yeah you are and I just want everything to be perfect"

Bobby pulled her into his lap "Those two boys are getting the best mom I could find so everything is perfect"

"Ah honey as just how many other moms did you interview", Angie said with a grin

"Only you my love" Bobby said not taking the bate.

"Liar", Angie said with a grin

"Calling me a liar that's gonna cost you", Bobby said wiggling his fingers.

"Bobby Mercer don't you dare"

A knock at the door startled the giggling and they both jumped up.

"Their early", Angie said headed for the door.

Bobby caught her hand "Everything will work out"

"Are you sure were ready", Angie asked.

"As ready as were gonna be", Bobby said.

Hand and hand they open the door to their new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

This Could Be Home

Travis's Pov

I looked up at the house as we drove up it was big two stories. Maybe I could have my own room. I shook my head no use getting my hopes up since non of the families keep us anyways. The last family said "Ah you are such great children but this was only tempary honey". It felt like I was just a puppy at the pound the way they were always asking us stuff and talking at us all the time. They hated it when Kyle cried at night which he did a lot. When we were living at home with mom, she was would be mean when we cried so she locked us in the closet. The last time she did she got sick after but I couldn't get Kyle out. That was when the police came and mom went away. I try and remember how she was when I was really little she was nice and how dad was before he went away. I looked down at Kyle who was sucking his thumb looking at the house to.

"I like it", Kyle said around his thumb

"Yeah for a little while okay", I said taking the hand that was not in his mouth

"Ready boys", Mr. Jefferson asked. "The Mercers are a good family I think you are going to be very happy here".

I just nodded looking at some of the kids play hockey in the street. It would be nice to stay long enough to play. I was knocked out of my day dream when the door opened and I saw the Mercers for the first time.

"Hi I'm Angie this is Bobby we are so glad that you are here", Angie said with a big smile

"Angie don't you want them to come in", Bobby said laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry come in come in here you can sit on the couch"

"Sorry Angie I wish I could stay to get the kids a minute to settle but I just got an emergency call" Mr. Jefferson said.

"I understand Harry we'll be fine", Angie said closing the door behind him.

She looks nice and she smiles a lot. He looks big.

"Well Bobby you think we should show the boys their rooms", Angie asked.

"First we have to see who likes what", Bobby said bending down in front of the boys. "So which one of you likes hockey"

"I do", I said softly.

"Well that's one down", Bobby said.

"Let's see who is the one that likes trains", Angie asked holding her hand out to Kyle.

"Trains", Kyle said around his thumb taking her hand but not letting go of mine.

"Why don't we make a train upstairs to see your new rooms ready", Angie said taking Bobby's hand. "Choo Choo"

She likes to play games I thought looking at the pictures that led all the way upstairs. We stopped at the first room in the hall the bed had trains all over the place. Kyle let go of my hand and stood in the door way .

"Look Travis a train toy", Kyle said still over his thumb. "Can I play"

"Go ahead we will be right next door.

"Kyle your room is right next door"

It was like Kyle's room but it was green and their were hockey pucks and sticks on the walls. And Hockey posters. In the corner was a hockey stick and skates.

"Are they mine", I asked.

I couldn't say it out loud yet but, this could be home. We maybe here to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Getting into the Swing of Things

Bobby's Pov

Jerry, Camille and the girls were already at the house getting ready for Sofi's baby shower she should be ready to pop any day now.

As soon as I got out of the car I heard kids yelling and Amelia ran up to him talking a million words a minute.

"Uncle Bobby Travis", Amelia said crying

"Slow down what's the matter", Bobby said picking her up.

"Travis is fighting and the big boys are going to hurt him", Amelia said.

"Go inside and get Aunt Angie and your dad", I said putting her down I headed down the street. And skidded to a stop as I spotted Travis wrestling with another boy Daniela and Kyle were yelling at the other boys throwing snow balls. I couldn't help but feel some pride as Kyle pushed a boy who got to close to Daniela. I snapped out of it after he heard parents yelling.

"Get off of him", Mrs. O'Riley yelled.

I got Travis off her son and held him by the arm. "Hey slugger calm down don't want to beat up her son in front of her"

"Mercer your kids are a bunch of delinquents you better get them under control"

"Bobby I didn't start anything he took Amelia's ball I asked for it back he said no so I punched him", Travis said sniffling a little.

I nodded that's what I would have done "Now who's kid is a delinquent"

"Bobby what's going on..", Angie said before she saw Travis's face "oh my god Travis inside look at your face let's go"

"Where are you going that kid beat up my kid", Mrs. O'Riley said.

"Do you really want to go down that road with me Pam your kid run's around here at all hours of the night not to mention he is two years older than my kid", Angie says.

"Oh and Pam you keep your kids away from the Mercer kids understand", Camille said taking Daniela's hand.

Me and Jerry just stood back and watched as Angie and Camille tag teamed Pam O'Riley.

"Were sorry for fighting", Kyle said looking up at me.

"Hey buddy I'm proud of you stood up for your cousin", I said ruffling his head.

"Really", Kyle said smiling

"Just don't make it a habit okay", I told him.

As we all walked back to the house I could see Angie fussing all over Travis. All the kid had was a black eye but to Angie he was missing a limb. Angel pulled up as we reached the house.

"What the hell you guys for a family walk", he said smiling.

"Ah what happened to you", Sofi said looking at Travis.

"O'Riley boy down the street started a fight with the girls Travis decided to end it"

"Good job kid", Angel said

Angie gave him a dirty look.

"What did I say", Angel said shrugging.

I just shook my head as we all went inside. Two Months I think the honeymoon period has ended the boys are settling in not sure if the world is ready for so many Mercer kids. Only time can tell.


	4. Chapter 4

Life Goes on

Bobby sat looking over his family but he couldn't help but think that ma and Jack should be here. Ma would have gotten a kick out of him being a dad since Travis was starting to become his clone. If he didn't know better he would say the kid was his own.

After the shower was officially over with the guest leaving and nothing but Mercers in the house Bobby announced it was hockey time.

"Alright boys lets go find us a game", Bobby said with a crooked smile.

"Ah Bobby I don't feel like freezing my ass of playing no hockey", Angel said as a pillow came close to hitting him on the jaw.

"Quit crying and get your coat, you to", Bobby said nodding towards Jerry.

Jerry went to open his mouth but got cut off. "Look I need to get out of this chick fest and hit the puck with my brothers."

Both could hear the sounds coming from the kitchen as the girls cleaned the kitchen and went on about baby this and baby that.

"Were coming", Both said getting to their feet.

"Can I come", Travis said from the door.

"Sure go get your stuff and your jacket", Bobby said as the boy took off.  
"Angie were taking Travis with us to play hockey", Bobby yelled from the living room

"What its 40 degrees for gods sake", Angie said coming from the living room.

Bobby rolled his eyes "I told him to get a jacket"

"What about gloves, a hat a scarf.."Angie started.

Bobby put up his arms and sighed as he saw the boy taking two steps at a time to get down stairs.

"What happened can't I go", Travis looked from Angie to Bobby.

Bobby made a pouting face that Travis soon copied and added a "Please Angie"

"I give up", Angie said putting her hands over her hips "Fine go don't keep him out that long the hat stays on and so does the scarf"

"Way to go kid stick with me I know what women want", Bobby said as he ducked slap from Angie as Jerry and Angel nearly fell over from laughter.

"Hey I want to go", Kyle said as he tugged at Angies shirt.

"Oh no to cold for you kiddo you better stay inside any take care of us girls we need a strong man to help us make hot chocolate". Angie said picking up the boy

"I'm strong I know you are go see if your cousins want to come help to" She said putting boy down.

"Will you guys go before it gets colder", Angie said as she turned Travis came from behind and gave her a big hug it was the first one that he had volunteered.

"Thanks" he said and blushed a little before running out the door. Bobby winked at her.

Travis was so happy to go and get out and play hockey it was nice to be with Bobby. Out on the nice Bobby was thinking the same thing amazed at how lucky he was to get a son that loved to play hockey as much as he did. The boy really did have some talent and his temper was not so bad so far so it might work out for him. Just as he finished that thought he saw a guy skating straight for his kid like he didn't even see him Bobby slammed the guy just as he was about to plow into his Travis.

"What the hell", Angel said kneeling down to see if Travis was alright "You ok kid"

Travis nodded "Y..Yeah I'm ok"

"Didn't you see my kid right there you could have killed him", Bobby yelled.

"Sorry man chill out", the guy said moving back.

"Bobby calm down Travis is ok", Jerry said grabbing Bobby's arm.

"What if I didn't get to him in time like…" It was on the tip of his tongue he couldn't say it had been 3 years and he still couldn't say Jack's name out loud.

"I know but you did and your kind of freaking him out so go cool off" Jerry said as he went back to where Angel and Travis were.

"He good", Angel asked"?

"Yeah come on Travis let's get our skates off so we can get back before Angie tears our heads off for keeping you out in the cold for to long", Jerry said putting his arm on the boys shoulder.

"Is Bobby mad at me", Travis asked looking over his shoulder.

"No", Jerry said as they reached the bench and sat down.

"We uh..I mean Bobby he uh is having a hard time forgiving himself for the past", Jerry said looking over at Angel.

"It is hard to explain right now one day Bobby will I hope but not today", Angel said taking his skates off.

"What are you sissy's over here talking about I said I'm find", Bobby said as he sat next to Travis "Sorry I didn't mean to freak you out it is my own sh..I mean problems"

Travis smiled as he put his shoes back on "I get it"

On the way back home Bobby wished he wasn't such a pussy that he could just tell his son that he missed his little brother.

"Hey Bobby the kid passed out", Angel said looking down at the kid snoring softly on his shoulder. Pulling up at the house Bobby carried the boy into the house.

Before Angie could say anything Bobby shushed her "He is asleep I'm going to take him up stairs" Passing the photos on the stairs he couldn't help but think that his Ma and Jack were watching him that they knew that he got his life together. He could almost hear them telling him "It's about damn time"


	5. Chapter 5

An Adoption Story

Note: Sorry it takes me so long to update my stories but when an idea pops into my head I usually have to write it down soon

Travis and Kyle have been with us for about 6 months now and neither boy knows that we are in the last stages of adoption. Angie and I are hoping that it will be all over by Christmas. Angie was all nerves by this point since we found out that the boys did not have the same father. Kyle's dad was some druggie that did not give two shits about his kid and just signed him away like he was a stray dog once they found him. Travis' dad on the other hand was in prison and had requested to meet the adoptive parents before he gave up his parental rights to Travis.

"I want to meet him", Angie said looking over at the boys as they played in the snow.

"What the fu..", Bobby started

"Keep your voice down", Angie said nudging her head towards the boys.

Bobby sighed "No, ok we are not going to a prision to meet this dead beat"

"Bobby we don't know why he is in their and he is Travis father and he must care for him a little bit if he wants to meet us", Angie said

Bobby thought about that and looking at the happy little boy who was now running up to the porch.

"Hey Bobby we gonna practice after dinner right 'cause I have to get good if I am going to play in the league", Travis grinned.

"Sure kiddo", Bobby said smiling "Go grab your brother so we can eat some dinner.

"Ok", Travis said running over to his brother and throwing a snow ball at him causing another 20 minute war between the brothers.

Bobby shook his head. "Okay", he told Angie "But I go alone I don't want you there don't try and talk me down that is the only way"

"Ah Bobby, you are such a sweet heart", Angie laughed

"Hey don't go spreading that around", Bobby said pulling her in for a kiss. "I'm not going to change my mind no jail for you"

Angie frowned "Fine but I want details"

Bobby shook his head "Ok you two dinner"

"Coming", they both yelled "Race you"

Bobby caught Travis and Angie caught Kyle.  
"I won", Kyle said

"No, I won", Travis said.

"I got to Angie first", Kyle said putting his arms around her neck.

"Well I got to Bobby first", Travis said sticking out his tounge

"Please put your tounge back in your mouth", Angie said

"Sorry", Travis said before Bobby turn him upside down.

"Is this yours", Bobby asked as he hung the boy upside down.

"I'll claim it let me check for the tickle button", Angie said tickling the boys belly button.

"I think this one has one two", Bobby said as he turned Travis over his shoulder and put Kyle over the other.

"Spin", Kyle squealed.

Listening to how happy these boys were I couldn't help but think what if Travis' dad wants him if and when he gets out of jail. To separate the boys just would not be an option but at least we would see Travis when he would come to see Kyle. Get a grip. I can't think like that. Travis is my kid and he isn't going any were. I have to keep it together for Angie and not to tip off on the kids that anything is wrong. The sooner this damn meeting is the better. I still have another week before all of this could be over.

A week later

Prison was the last place that any one wanted to be. All the stupid things I have done in the past landed me here. I hate to think that after Ma died if I didn't meet Angie when I did the road would have led me here. Angie was my saving grace, when she told me her past I knew I could never leave her. She needed me as much as I needed her.

As the gates closed around I couldn't help but feel the pressure. This guys holds the cards. Sitting their waiting for the guy who can either make it easy for us or make our lives hell, I almost did a double take in seeing him because it was like looking into Travis' future. I never saw his mother b

t in looking at this guy there was no doubt in paternty. I picked up the phone.

" So you the guy", He said looking me over.

"I'm Bobby Mercer", I said looking at him

"Sean McDade", he said "You look like you could have ended up in this place to"

"I had my run that's over now", I said taking out the envelope of pictures that Angie gave me. "Travis is happy don't know if you know but he has a little brother Kyle they are close".

I held up a picture of them and Angie for him to see.

Sean touched it and looked back at Bobby.

"He got big the last time I saw him he was a year old I have been in here most of his life. Shelly wasn't using back must have started when I was in."

"Yeah she died of a drug over dose", Bobby told him

"I did love her and Travis I was stupid Robbery went wrong ended up killing a guy", Sean said

"I ain't here for apologies if it wasn't for Travis I wouldn't be here all I want to know is why did you want to meet us", Bobby said

Sean smiled "Ok well lets get to the point I was a foster kid I wanted to make sure my kid got a good home I owe him that atleast"

Bobby nodded "I can relate and he is, he is happy."

"What is he like", Sean asked

"Well he loves hockey pretty good player he is a good kid", I said

"Nice to know I did something good", Sean smiled "I won't stand in your way he is happy with you and I can tell you love him but I want you to do one thing"

"What is that", I said cautiously

'Can you mail him pictures of him just so I can see how he is?", Sean asked.

"I can do that, what if he asked about you", I asked.

"I don't know I have nothing to offer him in here and it is no place for a kid but if he wants to see me I just can't", Sean said.

"I won't stand in the way if he wants to see you", I said knowing how it is with adoptive kids wanting to know where they come from.

"I couldn't face him and soon he will be your son not mine", Sean said

"Ok", I said not knowing what to say but feeling the pressure lifted.

"Take care of him", Sean said before putting the phone down and standing up

I nodded and put my phone back watching him walk off.

As expected Angie met me at the door the boys were still at school so it gave us a chance to talk.

"He looked just like him huh", Angie asked

"It was creepy, he wants us to send him pictures of Travis but he won't see him so we have to be ready for that in the future if and when he asks about his birth parents", Bobby said

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes", Angie said.

It was the day before Christmas and we were all sitting around when the phone rang.

"Bobby oh my god Bobby", Angie yelled

"What happened", I asked looking around

"That was Shelia she wanted to tell me as soon as she could its over we go in after the holidays the boys are ours"

I pulled Angie to me and started kissing her.

"Hey you two get a room we got kids around", Jerry said laughing.

"Shut up we just had two boys", I said to Jerry.

"Uh..Oh you mean that is great man I have nephews and a niece", Jerry said.

"Oh man the Mercers are multiplying" Angel said with a smile.

"Don't know if the world can handle that", Camelle said

"I have a present for the boys I hopped I could give it to them before Christmas", Bobby said going up stairs.

Angie whispered to Bobby "What is it"

"You'll see", I said

They all sat and watched Travis and Kyle open their boxes. They pulled out a jersey each, both with Mercer on the back. Kyle's eyes got big and he looked over at Travis.

"Does that mean we got adopted", Travis asked

"Yep you are officially Mercers", I said

Both boys looked at each other before flying over to Angie and me.

Two more Mercer boys can the world really handle it. 


End file.
